HIDE - Project of SHIELD
by KimberlyLockwood
Summary: H.I.D.E. This is what the project was called. A project that got shut down by S.H.I.E.L.D. It was shut down but the four probants are still out there, not knowing what flows in their blood, but this is about to change. And Fury needs help of the one that once controlled the project: Henley. But first she has to be brought back to the initiative...
1. Harper

I was late. I silently knocked on my classroom's door and opened it. Everyone was sitting still. Didn't they noticed that I just walked in late? But even my teacher stood still. With a book in her hand ready to check who's missing. I quickly sat down. After a minute or so I turned around. Everyone stayed still. What happened here? I looked at my watch. It was still working. I looked up to the clock in the classroom and compared it to my watch. It had stopped 15 minutes ago...  
Confused I stood up checking all my classmates' faces. No blinking.  
Imagine watching a movie and pausing it. Now imagine it is a 3D-movie. But this here was twenty-times weirder. I ckecked my phone. It was still working as well... Maybe I could find something on the internet so I opened Google and typed in 'time stopped nobody moves' and the results were disappointing. There were just some movies, articles from professors who claimed that time stops every few years but because everyone stops as well we wouldn't ever notice. But when does this end? Maybe I wasn't the only one still moving. I can't be. I went on twitter first but there were no new tweets. I decided to tweet one myself "time stopped. Still moving. Who else? #timestopped #stillmoving". I can't be the only one. After that I went on Instagram but couldn't find anything on there either. What the hell happened and why doesn't it end?!  
After some time I grabbed my bag and went outside. I needed to find out what this was. I ran through the hallways, down the stairs, out the door and this view was even weirder than before. Cars standing, a man crossing the road and a few birds jumping around but not really. They all stood still.  
Suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket. I wasn't expecting that who could...I quickly took it out and as the screen enlightened I saw it: A tweet from EOConnor: " HarperAspen98 me too #stillmoving". I am not alone!


	2. Indigo

I haven't heard my friends' voices behind me for a few minutes, I realize as I turn around and walk back to the last corner. I see nobody. Did they finally lost me? But I should at least hear their voices...shouldn't I? I feel weird. So out of place...I wait a few more minutes. Still no sounds. No sounds! Not even a plane flying by, I look up to see a little plane right above me and stare at it for a few moments. It doesn't move. I squint my eyes, but still no movement...  
Finally I climb up one of the walls of the Labyrinth, and startled. "You scared me!", I shout at him. But he doesn't move. Like the plane. What the hell happened here?! I'm so confused and don't know what to do next. I am scared and confused. I ran over the walls and looked for my other friends everyone is frozen. Nobody and nothing is moving except me...how is that possible?  
I run over the small path shouting names hoping that someone will answer. I scream as loud as I can but the only thing I can hear is the echoes of my own voice. Exhausted I sink to the ground. How could this happen? I lay down on the ground maybe if I fall asleep this will stop...

Suddenly I wake up. Why did I fall asleep on this path? Then my memories return. I slowly get up and hope that it might just have been a bad dream... As I get closer to the town the strange feeling comes back. And suddenly my feeling gets put into reality. No moving people. My steps get bigger, faster and then I'm running. Running home.

I open the door to my room and close it quickly. I breath heavily and need a break. All the stuff I just saw just now kicks in. I feel paralyzed. I try to make my way towards my computer but it's harder than I thought. I suddenly get dizzy and my legs feel wobbly. What happens? Why me? I squint my eyes and focus on my desk. Finally I feel the wooden chair between my hands and slowly sit down. Carefully I move the mouse, the screen enlightens. I google "nothing moving" but as well get nothing. Then I try "I am still moving" and there I have it. A tweet from someone called Harper. As I click on it I see that it got a reply from someone else saying "me too". Let's just hope that they are not joking...


	3. Duerre

The music changes and I prepare myself to start my solo. I practiced it the last few months. But as I'm about to start the music stops. I'm annoyed. Why did Miss Vermont stopped it when I was ready? Nothing went wrong?! I turn around to see that nobody is moving. I would think it's a bad prank but Celia is flying. Like, literally flying! What happened here? Scared and confused I take slow steps towards the window and look out. The Dance Academy in in this tall building and right in front of the window is a white pigeon. Floating. Similar to Celia. As I look down I spot cars, standing still. Not moving at all. I run out of the door, down the hallway. I look in every room and shout "Hello?!" through the building. No one answers. I arrive at the Office on the the end of the corridor. No one's here. I pick the phone up and dial the emergency number. After a long silence someone answers. I honestly didn't expect that. It's a manly voice. I begin to speak, the words literally spill out of my mouth: "Hello? My name's Duerre, Duerre Mercier. Nobody's moving...". He interrupts me with his deep voice: "No need to panic, we have this under control. You will be picked up in a second, look on the street, do you see the black car that just arrived?". I look out and there she is, moving, I tell the man on the phone that I see her. "Go where it stopped and get in the car", he tells me. Confused I want to ask him why but the connection is already gone. Quickly I go down and I guess I don't have much of a choice if I want to know what's going I need to get in. Nobody's in the driver's seat but the car begins to drive off by itself.


	4. Eion

Colin doesn't answer. Now I already have waited for ten minutes. Is he angry? Did I say something wrong? I text him again: 'You still there?'. Silence. No sound of an incoming message. Angry I stand up to get some cookies.

I see my mom sitting on the couch as I walk through the hallway into the kitchen, she's probably watching the news or some show. In the kitchen I open the snack cupboard and take out some chocolate-chip cookies. As I pour some into a bowl I realize that I hear no sound of whatever tv-show my mom is watching. Slowly I grab the bowl full of cookies and walk back to peek through the livingroom door and there she sits. The program is paused. Suddenly I get a weird feeling and I try to speak to her: "Mom?". No answer. I go closer, placing the bowl on the dinner table next to the door, then I walk around the couch not taking my eyes of my mom once. Then our eyes meet but not really. She's staring to the TV. I grab the remote and press "play" but nothing happens. Then I realize that the little pause symbol in the left hand corner is missing. The programm isn't paused, it stopped. And so did my mom. Stop.

I run back to my room and google everything that comes into my head: there is 'time stopped' and 'timlessness' and finally 'still moving'. The last one leads me to a tweet which was tweeted in the exact moment I opened it. It's from a girl called Harper: "time stopped. Still moving. Who else? #timestopped #stillmoving". Quickly I click reply and type in: "@HarperAspen98 me too #stillmoving".

A few moments later I get a notification. Someone called Eion tweeted us saying: "@HarperAspen98 @EOConnor guys! Me too! What r u doin now? Any plans?". I don't have any plans, how could I?

My phone rings and it shows that the incoming call is from an unknown number. I'm curious so I pick it up: "Hello?". A deep voice answers me: "No need to panic, we have this under control. You will be picked up in a second, look on the street, do you see the black car that just arrived?". A pause followes and I run into the bath to look on our driveway and really there is a car driving up to our house. The man goes on: "Go where it stopped and get in the car", then he is gone.

A new message, it's from Harper again: "I just got a call, I'll get picked up by someone. Should I go?".

Rushed I answer: "Got that call too. Get in that car, I will as well". Then I close the tab and run down to get to the car.


	5. Henley S Barnes

Henley turns the key and with a squeaky noise her flat's door openes. She walks in, closing the door again behind her. "I'm home Will!", she shouts into the hallway, hoping to get an answer but that wasn't the case. Did he again forgot to tell her that he had a date? With a sight she hangs up her coat and walks into the kitchen where she puts down the groceries on the counter. "Will? Will?!", she yells again. Still getting no answer. Confused and curious at the same time she goes to his room and opens the door. As expected it is empty. Suddenly she hears a noise out of the room next to it, her room. Slowly she walks up to her door and lays her ear on the door. Someone is in there. Cautiously she puts her hand on the doorknob and pushes it open to be faceed by no other than Steve Rogers.

Keeping her surprise and fear unnoticed she asks quite calm: "What are you doing here, Steve?".

As she asks, he steps closer and then answers: "I just want to talk...".

She cuts him off in mid sentence: "About what? And first of all how did you find out where I live? He promised me to let me live a normal life!". She is furious.

"A normal life? How can you live a normal life after everything that happened to you?", he barks at Henley.

She just sneeres back: "The only thing that happened to me was SHIELD! And I was glad to leave everything in the past after...after...", she doesn't want to say the words that are in her head.

"After HIDE?", he finishes calmly, "Please let us talk, Hen!"

She tries to hold back her tears and simply nods.

He starts to explain the situation but suddenly Henley mubles: "I should've never ever agreed on doing that".

"You thought - they all thought - that it was the right choice but after your concerns SHIELD shut the project down. We thought it was over but..."

Perplex she asks: "What are you on about, Steve? You didn't come here just to talk, am I right? Fury send you! He wants to continue the experiments!"

He nods, confirming her worries: "You're right, not about the continuation though, but yes, Fury send me to tell you...", he is looking for the right words: "that this isn't over as we thought. The probants had...an incident... Hen, they still have it in their blood!"

Henley stutters: "What? What kind of incident? Where are they? Wait, they are already in the SHIELD headquarters and Fury has nobody else to sort this out, right? And he send you because..."

"Because I told him to. I volunteered because I know the person you were before SHIELD even existed and that person would help those kids to control the power they have...", he explains to her.

But she just cries: "Back then I still had my brother but thanks to me he is...dead!"

"It wasn't your fault Henley he...fell", he tries to conform her.

After a long silence she mubles: "Okay, I'll come with you but don't ever speak about Bucky again, there are too many things you don't know! And promise me that you'll never come back here again after this is over!"


	6. Director Fury

He walks up and down the control room as finally the door opens and a security guard walks in, followed by Steve Rogers and Henley Barnes. As he is about to get closer Henley backs up: "Don't you dare come near me, Fury!".

Slowly he steps back and simply nods. That hurt. She is one of the few people he trusts and the one he knows longest and she just called him 'Fury', after all the things they've been through.

He must've faded away because Steve is weaving his arms in front of him: "Hey? Director? Where are the probants?"

He needs to forget.

"In there", he points at the one-way-glass behind them and with a humming sound the light goes on.

He hears her gasping behind him.

"Agent Barnes...", he begins.

"Nick, just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm back. This is the excact reason why I left S.H.I.E.L.D.! So, don't call me 'Agent' ever again! I thought we've been over this", she shouts at him.

Trying to keep it together he goes on: "The Probants had an incident. One of our best agents noticed that their blood tests wasn't right so we looked over it with the team and noticed that it's still in them. What we've thought would die in them got stronger. So we had everything made ready for the incident and..."

He told and explained her and everything. After he finished she had tears in her eyes. He turns around because he could not bear see her like that and it was all his fault. After a long silence Steve tries to say something but fails after stuttering some words, then he leaves. Leaves us alone.

Henley looks through the glass and nods: "I understand what you did but tell me: Is Leo part of this?"

She means Leo Fitz. Of course she thinks about him in the first place. He would really like to be able to lie to her and say 'no' but he can't.

"Yes, after you helped him he found out a lot about the studies...I had to get him in the boat".

"So you didn't delete the files and all the data about me? I should've known it. But this is not the reason why I'm here, Nick", her voice suddenly softened, "I want to help them, they have to understand it, they have to control this!"

"I know you will help them", he lays one hand on her shoulder and she lets it happen.


End file.
